


So Werewolf. Much Grace. Many Cuddles.

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac like to cuddle, but twin beds aren't always the most accommodating of two teenage boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Werewolf. Much Grace. Many Cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilaheyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilaheyy/gifts).



> Pointless Stisaac cuddles for [a friend. ](stilaheyy.tumblr.com)
> 
> I apologize for using doge in the title, it's the only thing that I could come up with

“Shove over.”

“Who even says that? Have you been marathoning Doctor Who again?”

“Oh my god.” Stiles pushes at Isaac’s side, and seems to catch the werewolf off guard because Isaac flails and tumbles off the side of Stiles’ twin bed. He can’t stifle his laugh, nor does he try.

Isaac stays on the floor, peeking over the edge of the bed at Stiles. “You’re a jerk.”

Stiles ignores the (accurate) aspersion to his character. “And here I thought werewolves were supposed to be graceful.”

“I think you have me mistaken for a weregazelle or something.” He stands slowly and climbs back onto the bed.

“Do weregazelle exist?” Stiles looks at him curiously as Isaac settles back on the bed next to him.

Isaac shrugs. “How should I know? It’s not like I got an encyclopedic knowledge of all things were-animal when I was bitten.” He settles on his back against the cool sheets and urges Stiles to curl against his side. “You’re the one with the bestiary anyway.”

Stiles shakes his head and pulls Isaac over, shifting over until he’s nearly in the middle of the bed. He runs his fingers through Isaac’s hair to get him to settle, smiling as Isaac hums and cuddles closer. “Just because I have the bestiary doesn’t mean that it’s actually readable. We’re still working on the translation.”

“So there could be all sorts of weres that we don’t know about?” He yawns, rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ shoulder.

He shrugs. “Maybe? There’s always the possibility. Different canids seem like the most likely thing as far as non-wolf weres are concerned.”

“In English maybe?” Isaac asks, yawning again.

“Dogs, foxes, jackals, coyotes. Stuff like that.” Stiles runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, playing with the curls. “There definitely could be more stuff out there that we haven’t encountered yet. I mean, Lydia’s whatever and I can do shit with the power of belief or some shit, so I think ruling out the possibility of other weres is stupid.”

“You’re annoyingly adorable when you get interested in something.” He nuzzles Stiles’ shoulder again, relaxing slowly.

He tugs at a curl. “Thanks for that.”

Isaac chuckles, the sound trailing off sleepily. “You know I meant it with the most love.”

“Of course you did.” He goes back to running his fingers through Isaac’s curls, smiling at the way they wrap around his fingers. “Go to sleep.”

He nods and presses closer, arm over Stiles’ stomach tightening. “Yeah, yeah.”

Stiles yawns and continues to play with Isaac’s hair as they both fall asleep.

 


End file.
